Captain Phantomhive
by Kuryou-san
Summary: Ciel's given up his title as Earl, and Sebastian's been gone for a few years now. What happens when they meet up again after both of them have changed? Read and review please!


Captain Phantomhive

A.N: Great waffles...It's been..what..a year now? ( ! ) Sorry! Sumimasen! I'M SOOO SORRY! I have'nt been able to connect lately. My computer is acting strange. Well..it is nice to get this thing up after a year now. I've just been really busy lately...LemonyWickedAwesome has been supporting me, and Sincerely The Sign Painter and Cyanide 6 are being supportive as well. Oh, and before I forget (AGAIN) I will be posting LEMONS soon. DERP.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kuroshitsuji, and I probably never will. *sad face*

Well...a short warning; This is rated T for blood and violence.

On to my MASTERPIECE! (Well...close enough.)  
-

"It's been a few years now." I thought to myself.

I stood on the starboard side of my ship, walking stick in hand. The salty air blew through my navy blue locks, making them curl and recede slowly. I looked around in the deep blue water around me, my eye scanning for any enemy ships that might've been coming our way. My eye moved quickly around, scanning the surrounding area thoroughly before scouting the next. My eye settled on a hulking mass of a ship in the distance, the murky water around it slowly moving as the ship made it's way towards my own. The ship sailed nearer and nearer, becoming more visible the closer it came. My heart started to beat rapidly, my pulse quickening with every slow-passing second. "It's war, then." I muttered.

"All hands on deck!" I cried out into the misty air. Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny appeared from the lower levels of the ship. "Fire the cannons towards the opposing ship." I spoke quickly, trying to hide my growing anxiousness and steadily growing anger. "If I happen to lose this fight, I'll lose my title as the most nefarious pirate in Britain." I thought quickly. The resounding sound of three cannons tore me from my deep thoughts. I saw the ship's starboard side splinter and crack, falling into the water with a mighty splash. The ship wobbled left and right like a young child, unsteady on his new legs after being used to crawling for so long.

To my horror, and still growing anger, the ship continued it's path towards my ship. It was close now. I could clearly make out the serpent head on the boat's hull, and the flag that flapped in the salty breeze. The serpent head was'nt frightening to me, but the flag was. Not because of the image it depicted, but because of what it was.

A crow, carrying a human skull and a blood-red rose within it's small, sharp claws.

My head pounded as a headache came on.

A rope bridge was slung across the side of my ship. My crew stood by, awaiting my instructions. Th their ( I assume because of the rather confused looks they had) surprise, I stayed deathly silent, my cerulean eye looking for movement. After a few agonizingly long minutes, I saw movement. Subtle, but still movement. "Ready your weapons." I spoke, turning to my crew. "Yes, Captain Phantomhive!" The trio spoke in unison. Bard pulled out his lighter and a bag of fine flour (which he probably took from the kitchen), Mey-Rin pulled out two rifles, and Finny pulled out a bowie knife. I smiled.

My happiness was cut short by the crew of the other ship. They rushed over, as if hoping to get a taste of my crew. The looks in their eyes only spoke one thing: We want blood.

I looked to my crew. "Show them what the Phantomhive crew is made of." I spoke, a rather creepy smile gracing my features. The sound of heavy footsteps pulled me from my triumph. I wheeled around. A medium tall man with long, raven locks and blood-red, crimson eyes stared back at me as my eyes went impossibly wide. "Se...Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave a cocky smirk. "Hello...might I inquire as to why a snobby noble such as yourself is doing out here?" He spoke, that same cocky grin plastered on his face. Damn, he pisses me off sometimes.

"Sebastian...what are you doing here?" I spat. He just laughed, and I shuddered. "Sebastian," I spoke, regaining my composure, "was there something funny that I said?" He shook his head slowly. "After we parted ways, I became a pirate. I traveled, wondering who the 'nefarious pirate of Britain' was, and that's what brought me to you, Ciel." He practically hissed my name.

I rolled my eyes. He was one hell of a liar. "So.." I questioned, "what are you really here for?" Sebastian's crimson orbs sparkled dangerously, like a predator waiting to pounce on it's delectable prey. "I...am here...to challenge you for your title." I shot him a dark look, one eyebrow cocked. "Oh really?" I taunted. He just smiled, his catlike fangs peeking over his lips, snarling at Ciel playfully, despite the seriousness of the situation. Suddenly, with lightning fast motions, he pulled a blade from his belt, and held it up offensively. "Prepare yourself, Ciel, for I will not go easy on you this time." He smirked. I nodded at his challenge. I drew my own blade. For a few long seconds, we stared at one another, in a standoff. Sensing his movements, I bolted up the stairs, Sebastian close behind.  
(NORMAL P.O.V)

The sound of metal striking metal was heard as Sebastian's sword struck Ciel's with a loud clang. Ciel flew back, crashing into the mast of his ship with tremendous force. "Damn brute.." Ciel thought, blood running from his mouth. He reached for his blade, which had been knocked form him at impact. He got up, and dashed around the ship, dodging Sebastian's blows. However, the demon was too quick for him. In a quick slash, Ciel's arm was sliced clean through. Blood oozed from his bloody stump. Ciel winced as excruciating pain shot through him like a bullet. More blood gushed from his wound. Ciel looked up, his eyes clouded with pain. To his chagrin, Sebastian wore the same cocky smirk as before.

"What the hell! Stop giving me that effin' look!" Ciel screeched angriliy, his blood pressure too high to be healthy. Sebastian, however, actually looked genuinely shocked. "My my... control your temper now, Ciel." He spoke, raising his eyebrow. His tone now danced more towards arrogance than amusement. With a twisted grin, Sebastian placed the blade he held directly under Ciel's throat. "You've come a long way, Ciel. I'm sorry to do this to you, but you're going to have to die." He raised his sword up to deliver the final blow. Ciel looked up. "Get it over with already, Sebastian. I've lived. Engrave the pain into my soul."

(CIEL'S P.O.V)

I studied the lines on his face for a few minutes. I then looked to my faithful crew. They looked weary, but kept fighting; for me. Sebastian dropped his sword, and slid a knife from his belt. "Ciel..." he spoke, "you really wish to die at the very hands that swore to protect you?" My eye closed. "Yes." I rasped. My breath hitched, and a twisted grin graced my features as his blade slid through my body. The very last thing I heard was a faint 'Checkmate.'

Or maybe it was just an echo.

A.N: Wow...this turned out better than I thought. This story's been kicking at the back of my brain, jus waiting to get out. I really hope that this becomes popular! Review please!  



End file.
